


Event Horizon

by MMXIII



Series: The Never Been Better Suite [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Suicide Attempt, bucky barnes needs a fuckin break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: You find him on the floor in the bathroom.





	

You find him on the floor in the bathroom.

There’s blood everywhere, fanned out in a grotesque corona around his head.

You know he’s alive because he’s wheezing, a thick sticky sound that has your kneecaps cracking on the tile. The blood’s from his shoulder. Oozing lethargically from where he’s driven a four inch blade down through the flesh/metal interface. It’s still embedded in the last of a series of gored lacerations. You scrabble for a towel, press it against the wound, around the handle of the blade. His right arm twitches, fingers dragging through the black tacky blood on the floor. You can feel the servos grinding. 

‘Bucky. Bucky, can you hear me? You gotta stay with me. Come on. Please.’

His head lolls towards you, eye bright and glassy. 

‘Get it…off’ he slurs. ‘Take…take it…’


End file.
